Semiconductor devices are electrical components that utilize semiconductor material, such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, and the like. Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured as single discrete devices or as integrated circuits (ICs). Examples of single discrete devices include electrically-actuatable elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), diodes, transistors, resistors, capacitors, fuses, and the like.
The fabrication of semiconductor devices typically involves an intricate manufacturing process with a myriad of steps. The end-product of the fabrication is a “packaged” semiconductor device. The “packaged” modifier refers to the enclosure and protective features built into the final product as well as the interface that enables the device in the package to be incorporated into an ultimate circuit.
The conventional fabrication process for semiconductor devices starts with handling a semiconductor wafer. The wafer is diced into a multitude of “unpackaged” semiconductor devices. The “unpackaged” modifier refers to an unenclosed semiconductor device without protective features. Herein, unpackaged semiconductor devices may be called semiconductor device dies, or just “dies” for simplicity. The unpackaged dies are then “packaged” via a conventional fabrication process.
Typically, packaging involves mounting a die onto a plastic or ceramic package (e.g., mold or enclosure). Packaging may also include connecting the die contacts to pins/wires for interfacing/interconnecting with ultimate circuitry. Mounting dies onto the package inherently exposes the die because of their elevated height above the package. Typically, this elevated height is the vertical thickness of the die being placed onto the package. Moreover, because mounting typically involves only adhesion on one side of the die, (the side being in contact with the package) dies are not adequately supported and protected from lateral forces across the face of the package. In turn, the die may be rubbed, bumped against, or be brushed by surroundings, causing the die to be dislodged, disconnected from the die contacts, sheared off, or otherwise separated from the package.
After placement of the die, packaging of the semiconductor device is typically completed by sealing the die to protect it from the environment (e.g., dust). Such sealants, however, while protecting from certain environments, may fail to fully ensure the viability of the die's placement on the package. Over time, the sealant may become worn and ultimately fail because the die's raised height above the package, enabling the die to become exposed to both environmental elements and being sheared off the package.